


Real

by lgbtpitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is whipped, Boys In Love, M/M, fake dating au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpitch/pseuds/lgbtpitch
Summary: A game of truth or dare at a party that Baz didn’t even want to go to ends up with him fake dating the boy he’s been in love with since he was twelve.





	Real

BAZ

I did not want to be at this party. I wanted more than anything to leave this party.

But, of course, Niall and Dev dragged me here, per usual. 

Thirty seconds into the party, I get a drink shoved into my hand. I don’t know what it is, but I drink it regardless. It burns but I don’t care. I need to be at least buzzed if Snow’s gonna be here.

Which he is, of course. Bunce is always at every party on campus, and wherever Bunce is, Snow follows.

I can see them in the corner of the room, chatting away. 

Agatha’s there, too. And I can see that Simon and her are holding hands. I take a sip of my bitter drink to avoid the tightness in my chest. It doesn’t work. It never works.

Dev comes over to me and grips my shoulder. “How are you enjoying the party, mate?” He asks.

“Dev, I’ve been here for not even ten minutes. There’s nothing to enjoy,” I replied.

Dev’s eyebrows raise. I roll my eyes. I know what’s coming.

“I guess it’s time for a game of TRUTH OR DARE!” Dev shouts, turning away from me and shouting at everyone in the living room.

SIMON

“I guess it’s time for a game of TRUTH OR DARE!” I hear Dev shout from across the room. Penny, Agatha, and my head turn towards him. Baz is standing next to him, looking annoyed as ever. Nothing new. It makes me chest burn with anger. He’s so bitter all the time.

Everyone quickly huddles to the middle of the room, making a huge circle. No matter what party it is, we always end up playing truth or dare. Always.

Penny, Agatha, and I make our way into the circle, Agatha never letting go of my hand. It makes my cheeks warm.

“Okay, I’m sure you’re all familiar with this game by now,” Dev says. “We sit in the circle and spin the bottle, whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare, and so on. Got it?” A mumble of yes’s came from the circle and Dev nodded his head, getting ready to spin the bottle.

“Wait!” Penny interrupts, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “I’m gonna cast a honesty spell,” she says. The circle groans. “Oh, come on. What’s the fun in an honesty game if someone can easily lie?”

She takes her purple ring out of her cardigan pocket and puts it on her middle finger. Always her middle finger. “The whole truth and nothing but the truth!” She cast. She follows it with “I double dog dare you!” They’re both forbidden spells. They’re supposed to make you say whatever truth you get and whatever dare you get or else you’ll get horribly sick until you do it.

“Can I spin now?” Dev asked Penny, and she nodded, obviously annoyed. 

I glance across the circle at Baz. He looks pissed off as ever; sitting criss cross, leaning back and holding himself up with his hands, his typical grimace on his face. He looks like he wants to be anywhere else.

He must’ve sensed me looking at him because he snaps his eyes towards me, making me go red.

I feel awkward holding Agatha’s hand now that Baz can see. Ever since I saw them together in the Wavering Wood, we’ve had this weird tension between us. So I let go. She doesn’t flinch, she just puts her hands softly in her lap.

Baz breaks the eye contact once the bottle lands on someone. Niall.

Dev smirks a little bit. “Niall, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the person you think is the most attractive in this room,” he dares. Niall scowls, but because of the truth spell, he can’t hold back. He stands up and walks towards Agatha.

Fuck, are you kidding me?

Without even a glance towards me, he kisses my girlfriend on the cheek, which makes her turn beet red. 

I try to look mean, I try to look intimidating. But I can’t. I can’t even look angry. I don’t even think I am angry. 

Things have been weird between Agatha and I since I saw her and Baz together. But we worked everything out regardless because that’s just what we do.

Niall sits back down, his cheeks as pink as ever. I can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or just because he kissed Agatha on the cheek. Probably both.

I’m not surprised. Every boy (and girl, probably) has eyes for Agatha. She’s gorgeous.

The thought makes me look over at Baz. Even he fancies her. But she chose me. And I smirk to myself, knowing that I have that one up on him.

Niall spins the bottle, and it lands on me. “Simon, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I say. Anything he asks me would be easier than doing some humiliating dare that Baz can taunt me with for the rest of my life. 

“Who’s the person in this room that you hate the most?” He asks, which makes me scoff because he already knows the answer. 

“Baz, obviously.” My stomach twists saying it. That’s the truth, I don’t know why I feel ill. 

I look over at Baz, who rolls his eyes. The fact that I hate him is nothing new.

The feeling in my stomach goes away once I spin the bottle, which lands on Dev. He picks dare, and I make him do something stupid like licking the floor. I’m not very creative when it comes to games like these.

The bottle is spinning and it lands on someone. Baz.

BAZ

My stomach churns when the bottle lands on me. And it’s Dev, of all people. 

This makes Dev laugh a hearty laugh. “Truth or dare, Baz?”

“Dare,” I say, keeping my voice steady, even though all I want to do is to walk out of here. Dev knows too much about me for me to say truth. Things I cannot let anyone know.

I can feel everyone’s eyes burning into me. Snow’s eyes. I can always feel Snow’s eyes. I make it a point not to look at him.

Dev smirks. He knows I’m not gonna like what he’s about to say.

“I dare you to date Simon, here, for a week,” he says, gripping Simon’s shoulder. 

Fuck him. Fuck Dev.

And fuck Snow, too.

SIMON

“I dare you to date Simon, here, for a week.”

My eyes go wide. I swear I can see Baz look freaked for a second, but he falls back to his normal complexion.

“No,” I say. “No way.”

“Simon, the spell. You have to or you’re gonna get really sick,” Penny says to me in a quiet voice.

“I don’t care. I’ll get sick, then.”

“I don’t want you to be sick, Si. It doesn’t go away until you do what you were told to do.”

I glance over at Baz. He doesn’t even look phased.

BAZ

My heart is beating so fast. 

SIMON

“Fine,” Baz says. “It’s just a week. I can survive. Knowing Snow, he’ll bloody fall in love with me by the end of the week.”

Everyone snickers. Besides me. And Agatha. 

I shake my head again. “No. I’m not doing it,” I say as I stand up and walk out of that damned house.


End file.
